Celenium
by Aloloo
Summary: Jinx's confusion is driving her near mad. Between trying to decide if all she's ever known is the only way, and fending off the ever-persistent Kid Flash, it's no wonder her temper is so short.
1. It's Good to Be Back

**A/N** Hey, so, I'm going to try to do as few of these author notes things as possible, but I figured since this is the first chapter, I should put something here. Alright, so read and review, and I'll try to update once a week, but I may need some prodding. i.e., if I get many reviews, I'll be more inclined to update sooner. Also, if you update, could you let me know how I'm doing with Jinx and Kid Flash's characters? Because I really don't want to step out of character. Thank you, my lovely, beautiful, talented readers. Aight, that' it. Have fun reading.

Jinx neatly hopped onto the teller's desk. "You know the drill," she said, almost bored. The teller nodded, and then proceeded to faint. Jinx rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically, "I guess she's not opening it for us. Gizmo, get to it, my show is on in an hour." The small boy muttered angrily, something about bossy, crud-munching, snotty girls. The bossy, crud-munching snotty girl in question observed the scene, a small smile on her lips. It was evident to her that this robbery couldn't have been any easier. The temporary Titan, Kid Flash, hadn't been seen for nearly two weeks, effectively disappearing after Jinx set him free from Madame Rouge. Not that she'd gone looking or anything, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in the whole city. Villains had been running rampant over the whole city for a fortnight, and there was no one to stop them. Jinx wondered why he had just left. She wasn't expecting a phone call or anything, but after a girl saved a guy from a psychotic rubber woman, she expected _something_, even if she didn't know what it was. _Actually_, Jinx thought_, it's good riddance. I don't need him here, messing with my perception of what's right and wrong_. She'd just recently gotten her thoughts about good and evil in order, no need for them to be scrambled again.

Jinx sighed, and reclined against the desk. She watched, slightly amused as Gizmo put a stethoscope-like device to the largest vault in Jump City Bank. The foul-mouthed little boy listened carefully as Mammoth turned the large dial, shouting at the giant when he heard a click. The door swung open, and the Hive Five stood in amazement. They had never actually broken into one of the high-security vaults before, and were stunned by the sight. Sacks of cash were piled on the floor, surrounded by walls of golden bricks. Gold and silver coins littered the floor. Jinx stepped carefully over the small change, shouting with glee in her voice, "Hive Five, rob 'em blind!"

They rushed into action. Mammoth greedily grabbed about five dozen bars of gold, carrying them out of the vault and coming back in for more. Gizmo used his mechanical legs to pick up large canvas sacks of cash. Kyd Wykkyd stood for a moment, contemplating his surroundings, before swooping his cloak out, and making a large pile of emeralds vanish. Billy Numerous simply duplicated himself, picking up only as much loot as his dopple-gangers could hold. The bad-luck girl set out filling her bag with as much cash as she possibly could. Money was light and easy to carry, quite contrary to the stacks of gold the boys deemed necessary to steal. Besides, who actually walked around with stacks of gold, buying things? Gold was impractical but the other members of the Hive didn't seem to realize this. Jinx rolled her eyes. She had enough dough in her bag now to last her say, four or five months, depending on how she spent it.

The villainess exited the vault with her head held high, nothing could stop her now. She had just successfully pulled off a heist at one of the most guarded vaults in all of Jump City. She was invincible. As Jinx descended the steps outside the bank, she paused for a minute, surveying the scene. It was a gorgeous day for evil, and even she, bad luck as she was, enjoyed looking out on the people happily walking about the city. She felt a strange breeze, and looked about. Her companions seemed to notice nothing, so the girl put it out of her mind, taking a couple of more steps down the grand staircase. The strange wind came again, and this time, something felt different. She raised her arm, noticing how strong she felt. Or maybe the bag was just lighter. The pink-haired enchantress looked into her bag, and her jaw dropped. In place of what she had stolen, lay a single, red rose. Jinx's eyes lighted up in fury as she realized what was going on. "Hive Fi-" she started to shout, but the words never left her mouth as a certain yellow and red clad super hero materialized in front of her.

"Hey Jinx, how's it going?" Kid Flash asked cheerfully, with a cocky grin that made the villainess's blood boil. She shot a jinx his way, being the fastest boy alive though, he dodged it with plenty of time to spare.  
"That's no way to greet an old friend," the hero said, popping up behind her. Jinx aimed another hex; however, the speedster moved again, making her hex hit See-More. He hit the ground, his giant eye showing stars. If possible, this infuriated Jinx even more.  
"We're not friends," she spat venomously, "Hive Five, attack!"

Having watched their leader make a fool of herself for the past few minutes, the male villains sprung into action at this command. Mammoth grunted as he tried to catch the quick hero. Kid Flash was making a game of it, tapping the huge villain on one shoulder, waiting a moment before dashing to tap his other shoulder. Mammoth was practically turning in circles, trying to grab the annoyance before he tapped him again. Kid Flash laughed, then watched as the giant spun around dizzily, before falling down the grand staircase in front of the bank.  
"You may be able to beat that big gorilla, but there ain't no way you can take me, Billy Numerous!" The self-proclaimed villain shouted with glee. For awhile, Billy was right. Kid Flash couldn't outrun Billy's numerous copies of himself. No matter which way he turned, there were more Billys, forming a maze around him. Kid Flash was at a loss of what to do. He thought about ramming into them, or maybe even just stopping to see what happened. He brushed off both ideas though, he needed something better. Suddenly, the superhero had a burst of inspiration, and sprinted off to a wall, and then running straight up it. Billy Numerous laughed, shouting, "Run all you want, you can't out run me!" "Or me!" "Or me!" His duplicates cackled as they stacked themselves on top of each other, reaching up the wall at the same speed as Kid Flash.  
"I don't really need to," the hero responded, having reached the roof of the building. Kid Flash smiled, and exhaled sharply. The release of air was enough of a push to topple over the unstable tower of Billys. Kid Flash smiled triumphantly, his smile growing when the Billys fell right on top of Kyd Wyckyyd and Gizmo.

Jinx surveyed the scene with disbelief on her face.  
"I have to say," the hero started, "It's good to be back"  
She turned on him, the fury in her face evident.

"Why are you here?" her voice shaking with anger.

"Well, somebody has to protect the city, unless you'd like that job." Kid Flash shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Fat chance," Jinx scoffed, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away.

"Well, I figured, you know, after you saved me and everything, you might have reconsidered my offer. Saving people is very in for super heroes, and you seem to have such a knack for it."

Jinx spun around to face him taken aback a bit at how close he was. Her surprise didn't show however, when she spat at him, "I did not save you!"

"Sure seemed that way to me," the hero's easy demeanor flowing, despite the heavy topic.

"I was getting back at Madame Rouge, that's all. Nobody messes with me. Including you," Jinx's fury returning, she zapped a hex at him, which hit, scooped up what loot she could, and back-hand springed over the rest of the steps.  
Kid Flash watched, too dazed to do anything, hile the other villians began to stir.

"Hey, what's going on?" See-More asked, coming back to his senses, before being swiped back up by Kid Flash and deposited at the front door of Jump City Jail, along with all his companions. All of them, except Jinx.


	2. French Toast?

**A/N **Forgot to put this in the last chapter.  
And I know I said I wouldn't update for another week, but the chapters are just rolling off of me. I don't want to wait. So I'm thinking twice a week... this one's for you, IzEllie  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else that isn't mine. This goes for the whole story.

* * *

Jinx ran down the street, clutching her bag to her chest. She wasn't even really sure why she was running, if Kid Flash wanted to catch her, she would have been caught. The villainess shrugged it off, turning into an alley way. She desperately wanted to check her goods, see what she had managed to pick up, but she knew better than to do so in a dark alley. The girl sat for a moment on the ground, resting. She kept running the events of the robbery through her mind. It had been going so well! They had what they came for, hadn't tripped any security measures, and the on-lookers had seemed reasonably frightened. Scared spectators were especially important. If one civilian had the mind to stand up, the whole operation could be blown. It had just started to go wrong when that crud-muncher (to use Gizmo's word) Kid Flash had showed up.

Her heart rate had calmed down a bit. Jinx got up, and decided to walk home.

* * *

Quiet.

That's what Jinx heard when she walked into the Hive Five's headquarters. Quiet. There was no Billy shouting at another Billy, Gizmo spouting his insane insults, Mammoth eating everything in sight and See-More and Kyd Wyckyyd…well, they didn't really make much noise. But they still didn't listen to her. Jinx called out, wondering if anyone was home. There was no way it'd be this quiet if someone was here.

If there was no one here though, where would they be? It wasn't like them to go out on the town, and there hadn't been a heist planned. The only conclusion Jinx could draw was that after she had run away like a scared little girl, Kid Flash had taken them all to jail. But why would he take them to jail and not her? Was it because he thought she was "better" than this? That's still no reason to avoid taking her to jail. This was a mystery she would have to ponder later, because right now, she seriously needed some sleep. The leader of her absent team shuffled down the stairs, all the way to sector four. Her room was the same as ever, albeit with newer furniture, since Kid Flash had trashed the old stuff. Jinx took off her platform boots, losing about three inches as she did so, and walked over to her dresser. Superheroes may sleep in their uniforms, but Jinx certainly didn't. The villainess wondered how uncomfortable it must be for Starfire to sleep in her belly shirt and miniskirt. Jinx was sure that Robin must have sneaked into the red-headed alien's room at least once to try and get a peek. Jinx giggled at the thought of a hero doing something so wrong. She knew that the members of _her_ team were constantly ogling her. Once or twice, Jinx had even caught them stealing her bras. She guessed that was the difference between heroes and villains.

Having pulled her pajamas on, Jinx crawled into bed. She pulled her bag up onto her lap to get a look at what she scavenged. She dumped the contents onto her lap, and smiled. It seemed that Jinx had managed to grab a couple of handfuls of the emeralds that Kyd Wyckyd had taken. They were pretty good ones, too. Nice cut and clarity. Smirking, she moved the emeralds off her lap, and her eyes saw something else. Something red. The girl reached across her bed, to where the offending object had fallen, and picked it up. It was the rose that Kid Flash had given her. Jinx glared at the rose, as though it was its fault for having gotten her team busted. She hated the rose, hated everything it stood for. It stood for goodness, and love, and purity. It stood for heroes, and romance, and damsels in distress. But, worst of all, it stood for how Kid Flash believed she could do better. Jinx didn't want any of that, anything that the rose offered. So, concentrating all her fury on the rose, she tried to set fire to it. But it wouldn't light. Jinx blinked, confused. She tried again, this time trying to simply hex it like she'd done to the first one she'd gotten. Nothing happened. Completely bewildered and a bit angry too, Jinx tore the flower to shreds with her hands. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't rip the stem. Stupid woody stemmed plant. If he had given her a carnation, she would have been able to rip the stem, no problem. Whatever. Jinx layed the stem on her bed, and looked around. Great, now she had flower all over her bed. She sighed, and got up to clean off her bed. When that was done, she got back into the covers, and picked up the rose stem. She was contemplating it while she fell asleep with the stem in her hand.

The next morning, it was still quiet. Jinx had been expecting that; there was no way that they'd only spend one night in jail for breaking into the highest security vault in the bank. Jinx was enjoying the silence as she showered and got ready for the day. She exited the bathroom, having gotten dressed and put her hair into its signature horn shapes. She strolled around the corner, in an unusually good mood, having managed to put Kid Flash and his whole ridiculous hero idea out of her head. Jinx entered the kitchen, looking forward to a fridge that Mammoth hadn't emptied yet. She had thoughts of French toast clouding her mind as she opened the fridge, looking for the ingredients. The villainess pulled out a carton of eggs, and was wondering if they had cinnamon, when she heard noise behind her. She froze, already knowing who it was. The only person who would be cocky-or stupid- enough to walk right into a super villain's home:

"Kid Flash"

"Oh, hey, can you make me some too?" The super hero in question asked, eyeing the eggs in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice completely monotone for fear she would lose control and kill him where he stood.

"Well, I figured with none of your team here, you might be a bit lonely. So I decided to stop by!" He answered, his voice the exact opposite of hers, showing all the emotion that he felt.

"Well, my team _would _be here, if not for you. So I think you could help me a bit more by disappearing again, than by keeping me company." Jinx replied, sarcastically.

"Come on," Kid Flash asked, a tiny bit insulted, "You're not telling me that I'm not better conversation than them?"

Jinx ignored this, because she knew it was true, but didn't want to say so. Instead, she turned around and opened a cabinet, pulling out cinnamon and sugar. When she turned back around, the red-headed boy had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"I like French toast," He shrugged.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Jinx asked, her irritation from his huge grin growing by the second. "You just strolled into a super villain's house, sat down, and asked for French toast. How do you know that a dozen armed robots aren't going to come pouring in here at any moment, ready to take you out? Or that I don't have Madame Rouge waiting behind a door way for you to let your guard down? Or that I'm not going to poison your French toast?"

"I don't," Kid Flash said, simply. "I just trust you."

"Well, when you're done doing that," Jinx said, finally reaching the end of her leash, "Could you maybe LEAVE?"

Kid Flash seemed completely unperturbed by this. "Sure," he said easily. "When I'm done trusting you, I'll leave. But, just so you know, that's never going to happen."

Jinx's eyes glowed menacingly. She would have shot a hex at him, if she didn't know that he would move and that she would destroy the table. Instead, she turned around again, reaching for a bowl. Time to pull a few tricks out of her sleeve.

"How many pieces do you want?"

* * *

She had to admit, it was nice having somebody there to who actually cared. Especially when he did the dishes.  
Jinx sat back on the Hive Five's massive sofa as she watched Kid Flash zip around, cleaning up the mess she had made while preparing the French toast. She thought back to about twenty minutes ago, when they had been eating the French toast.

Jinx had absolutely refused to talk to him, and she only made eye contact to glare evilly at him. Her whole plan was to show how evil she was by inviting him to eat, and then making him feel terribley awkward by not talking. Suffice to say, it didn't work. Kid Flash had been half –amused, half-irritated that she wouldn't talk. She had ignored everything he had said, stopped every conversation starter that had appeared.

"How many chances are you going to get to talk to a super-star like me?" Kid Flash asked, trying, again, to get her to speak.

Jinx had scoffed, and her resolve to not speak crumbled.

Now, as she sat on the sofa, watching Kid Flash, her mind was oddly at peace. She hadn't felt so calm in a long time. Watching so much movement by him seemed to relax her own body, and she snuggled farther into the couch. Kid Flash zoomed in front of her, and sat down next to her, far enough away that she wasn't uncomfortable, but close enough to hit him, if need be.

"So, Jinx, I know my dashing good looks and charming smile couldn't be the only reason why you let me stay. " Kid Flash smiled, waiting for an answer. Jinx, however, was staring into space, completely oblivious to the very good-looking superhero sitting beside her.

"Um, Jinx? You-who, you there?"

Jinx snapped back into attention. As though seeing him for the first time, she stared at Kid Flash. The recent events flashed through her mind, seeming very wrong. Suddenly, her face hardened, and her eyes narrowed, beginning to glow.

"Get out," the witch shouted, "You shouldn't be here, get OUT!"

Kid Flash looked worried at her sudden change of demeanor. However, Jinx looked like she was getting ready to hex him into oblivion, so, he didn't argue, didn't even say goodbye, and sprinted out of the Hive Five headquarters.

The only trace that he had been there was a single rose that he left on her lap. Jinx looked down at it, and began to cry.


	3. Better Than This

Jinx spent the next few days alternating between incredibly confused and violent. She had destroyed a lot of the surrounding furniture after her thirty-second crying spell, and now, four days later, she was pacing in circles around her room. Kid Flash's flower lay on her desk. She was unsure of what to do with it. Keeping it meant she wanted to see Kid Flash again (which she certainly didn't) but something inside of her was stopping her from shredding it to pieces like the last one. Thoughts like these were driving her crazy, and they weren't the worst of it.

_"I just trust you."_

His words ringing through her head, over and over.

"_I just trust you."_

_He shouldn't trust me, though_. Jinx thought miserably.

_What, does he just think that he can trust me, I'll see the 'error of my ways' and just be good and we'll save the world together with our Golden Retriever and 2.5 children?_

Jinx groaned, and flopped back onto her bed. She hated this feeling, the uncertain confusion. Jinx had always known what she wanted, what she needed. She'd had the same goals since she was eleven! Join the Brotherhood of Evil, take over the world, and laugh ominously as she watched the people of the world writher under her control.

"_You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself,"_

Again, his words were running through her mind, causing her to put her pillow to her face and scream. Jinx needed to do something, steal something or go somewhere or- She stopped. The villainess knew what she needed to do.

She needed to never talk to Kid Flash again, because only when she stopped talking to him, could she stop the confusing thoughts. If she could avoid him forever, she would never have to face the glaring truths that he showed her. Hiding from him was the only option and there was only one way to make sure that she never saw the speedy super hero again.

The resolve firm in her mind, she swung off of her bed and glanced into her mirror. The villainess looked terrible, and not in the evil way she would have liked. Turning back around, she scooped up the rose stem and the newer, undamaged rose and held them in her hand. Grinning maliciously, she attempted to fry them with her eyes. Like the last time she had tried, nothing happened. The flowers looked exactly the same as before. Infuriated, Jinx strolled over to her desk, wrenched open a drawer, and pulled out a pair of scissors. She took the scissors to the flowers, and cut them up into itsy bitsy bits. Satisfied, she tossed the massacred flowers into her trashcan, and proceeded to the bathroom.

Jinx stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, before deciding that she terribly needed a shower. Ten minutes later, she emerged, fresh, wet, and smelling like soap. She would have to wait for her hair to dry before she could put it up into its horn shape. Jinx left the bathroom, climbed a mllion stairs, and walked into the kitchen. She was starving; she hadn't eaten much over the past few days. Opening the fridge, she noticed that it was empty. Suddenly, the villainess felt very weary.

_They had to come back sometime, I guess_,  
Jinx had no sooner thought to herself, before she heard a loud bang. Slamming the fridge door shut, she ran to the source of commotion, coming from the workout room.

"Come on, you snot-brain! Lift it, or I'll have to zap you again!"

Jinx walked in on Gizmo, shouting his head off at See-More, who was trying to lift two one-hundred-fifty pound dumbbells.

"Oh, um, hey Jinx!" See-More sputtered, suddenly very self-conscious about the fact that, hard as he try, he couldn't lift the weights.

"Hey," Jinx answered, crossing her arms, "When did you guys get back?"

"Those crud-munching police officers let us out yesterday afternoon." Gizmo said, aiming some type of device that shot electrical charges at See-More.  
"Come on," The mechanical genius goaded, shocking him with the zapping device. "Don't be such a wimp!"

"Ow, hey, stop it!" See-More dropped the dumbbells, and began to chase Gizmo around the room.

Jinx sighed, shook her head, and left the room. _Imbeciles._

Next, Jinx came upon several copies of Billy Numerous, all complimenting each other.

"You're the most handsome Billy!"

"Oh no, you most definitely are!"

"Billys, please, we're ALL the most handsome!"

Jinx didn't even bother stopping to talk to Billy; it would have been a pointless conversation. She glanced sympathetically at Kyd Wyckyd, who seemed to be observing the mutual admiration society that was the Billys. Jinx continued onto the game room, where Mammoth was absorbed in, of all things, Pac-Man. Jinx paused in the door way, willing Mammoth to take notice of her. She stood there for nearly five minutes before sadly turning, and walking back to her room.

Looking into her mirror again, she noticed something different about herself, besides the fact that her hair had dried into a big pink puff ball. She looked changed.

_He's right about one thing,_ Jinx thought,

_I'm better than this_

* * *

It was nearly seven P.M. when Jinx got the last of her stuff packed up. She sat down on her bed, careful to avoid the bulging suitcase perched on the edge. With a sigh, the soon-to-be-former Hive Five leader looked around at her room. It didn't look much different, except that her posters were taken down, and her drawers full of black and purple clothes were empty. Jinx heard a knock on her door, and composed herself before getting up to answer it. Jinx strategically placed herself so that whoever it was wouldn't be able to see the suitcase on her bed. The door slid open, and she was surprised to see See-More there, fidgeting.

"Hey Jinx, nice day, isn't it?"

Jinx stared at him blankly for a second, and answered,

"Yep."

See-More stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds while Jinx relaxed against the doorframe.

"Well… have a good night See-More" Jinx said, getting ready to shut the door.

"No, wait!" See-More nearly shouted. Jinx raised her non-existent eyebrows.

"Well, I was wondering, I mean, uh, the Science Exhibit at the museum is open tonight, and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go there…I mean, with me. Together. Like…a date?"

Jinx's bored expression softened. She was quiet for a moment before she said anything. See-More looked as though he was about to faint. The villainess began to blush as she answered,

"See-More, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, okay then. Yeah, I get it, I mean, you're you and I'm… I understand."

Jinx's guiltiness grew as she watched See-More babble embarrassingly. She wasn't paying much attention though; she was busy having an internal battle with herself.

_If there's anyone to tell, it'd be See-More_

_But what if he tries to stop me?_

_Yeah right, like you wouldn't be able to take See-More_

_No, but I wouldn't be able to take the rest of the Hive once they heard what was going on_

_See-More wouldn't do anything to hurt you._

See-More was still nervously babbling, when Jinx interrupted him.

"See-More listen," Jinx dropped her voice so that he had to lean in to hear her,

"I'm leaving tonight, quitting the Hive Five. I'm not coming back. I can't stand being here, everyone is…" She stopped herself. Jinx didn't want to isolate one of the only friends she had by calling him an idiot. "I want to try my hand at being a solo villain. I wanted you to know, because I think we're friends, and I didn't want you to be upset when I just disappeared."

See-More listened, stunned into silence, as Jinx continued,

"Tell the others I left for bigger and better things, and when the Brotherhood of Evil calls, like Madame Rouge told me they would, tell them I've disappeared. They won't be too concerned. I want you to have my communicator, it's not like I'll be needing it."

The villainess handed over her bright yellow Hive communicator to See-More, who took it, stunned. He glanced at it for a second, and then pushed Jinx out of the way to step into her room. He took in all the bare walls, and empty drawers that were wide open.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jinx." See-More whispered.

"I'm not leaving until midnight," Jinx ignored his comment. "When everyone is asleep. You'll cover for me when they find out I'm gone, right?"

See-More nodded mutely, as Jinx sat down on her bed. A thought seemed to strike See-More suddenly, because he stared oddly at Jinx for a moment.

"What?" Jinx asked, easily getting irritated.

"Where are you going to go?" See-More asked gently, sitting down besides her.

Jinx paled, completely and utterly unsure of an answer.


	4. Out and About

A cool breeze blew, relieving the feel of the warm summer night. Cats meowed to each other, while the one owl that seemed to hang out on 9th street was hooting. Street lights twinkled on every corner, illuminating the way for whoever would be out at this time of night. The scent of summer was strong and somewhat romantic. It was beautiful at this time; no one was out. No one besides Jinx, who was enjoying the fact that she could fully appreciate the beauty of the city. She looked up at the sky; the stars were almost drowned out by the lights of Jump City. Wherever Jinx was going, it would be somewhere where she could see the stars, she decided.

The lone girl got up from the bench she sat on. Carrying a suitcase across town could really knock you out. She stretched, and continued walking. Beneath the light of the streetlamps, her hair looked almost strawberry-blonde in color, and especially odd out of its horn shapes. She figured that it would have been too much of a giveaway as to who she was if someone saw her hair. Jinx was wondering what she'd look like with blonde hair as she strolled past an alleyway. Out of nowhere, there was a knife at her throat, with another arm snaking around her waist.

"Hello, pretty," Her captor said to her in a deep, gruff voice.  
"Want to come with me?"

Without waiting for an answer, the man dragged her down the alley, knife still at her throat. Jinx was stunned into silence. This had never happened to her before. No one had ever messed with her. And she was going to make sure that no one ever would. As she felt the fury build up in her, getting ready to release a hex of epic proportions, she saw a flash of red and yellow.

Jinx blinked. That couldn't be right.

_How is it possible that he could just appear like that?_ Jimx thought, her frustration growing at the new appearance.

"Hey, there," the blur said, ceasing movement and solidifying into a distinct form.

The man that had captured Jinx seemed utterly surprised to see a teenage boy wearing spandex just appear in front of him. And face it, who wouldn't be surprised?

"Who're you?" The man asked, suddenly nervous, tightening his grip on Jinx's waist.

The teenage boy seemed genuinely surprised by this question, and, even a bit insulted.  
"I'm Kid Flash! Fastest boy alive."

The man had a blank expression on his face.

"You know, like the Flash, except, I'm Kid Flash."

The man still had the same blank expression

"Here, let me prove it to you."

The superhero zipped around in a blur of red and yellow, releasing Jinx from the man, and stuffing him into a trashcan, all in about four seconds.

"There, convinced?" The hero spoke calmly to the trashcan that he'd just stuffed the man into. All that was heard coming out of it was a groan.

In the middle of this, Jinx had backed up against the alley wall, refusing to believe what she was watching. She had been so close to getting out; there was no way that she would run into him now. Jinx cursed her bad luck, waiting for him turn around and demand to know why she had freaked out a few days ago. Jinx bowed her head; it would be easier to hate him if she didn't look in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Ms., are you okay?"

Jinx couldn't believe her ears. Kid Flash didn't recognize her, not with it being so dark out and her hair out of its usual style. Not speaking for fear that her voice would betray who she was, Jinx simply nodded.

"Do you need help getting home?"

The irony of that question rang in her ears, but Jinx knew the answer he wanted. She shook her head, the universal sign for, 'no.'

"At least let me help you get out of the alley, this place looks like a war zone." The hero chuckled.

He was right, he may have been the fastest boy alive, but he certainly wasn't the most agile. The alley way had trash spewed all around it, trashcans turned over, and crates smashed.

Again, Jinx shook her head 'no.'

"Suit yourself," Kid Flash shrugged.

Jinx exited the alley as fast as she could, while Kid Flash carefully climbed over the debris, trying the get to the garbage can that he had deposited the villain in. Jinx made it to the street just as Kid Flash did with the man-in-a-can. The bright light of the street lamps lit up her features, and Jinx bowed her head further, hurrying to leave the brightness of the lamp. She wasn't fast enough, though. Kid Flash glanced at her and gasped comically.

"Jinx!?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"No, sorry," Jinx responded, raising her voice a tone higher to disguise it.

"Well, unless it's national pink hair, black and purple dress day, I'm pretty sure it's you, Jinx."

Jinx moaned, and finally raised her head.  
"What do you want?"

Hurt seemed to flash across Kid Flash's face, but he had in under control in an instant.

"Sorry," the hero said, "After I save someone, I usually like to talk to them. But I know not everyone is into that." He eyed her suitcase.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Jinx asked, trying to inject as much venom as possible into her words.

"Just wondering. You know, I could get you there about a million times faster than walking, if you're interested."

"I'll pass," the pink-haired girl said coldly.

"Whatever floats your boat," he said, his cheerful demeanor returning a bit, in spite of the situation.  
"But where're you going? I've got to have an address to send my Christmas card to." The hero said, walking over to the same bench that Jinx had just vacated. Only her eyes moved, looking at him as coldly as she could.

Kid Flash took her silence for refusal to tell him. Changing the subject, he asked,

"Where's your team?"

The villainess narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I left them."

The hero instantly perked up.

"I'm onto bigger and better things, just like you said I could do." Jinx said, indifferently.

Kid Flash's grin stretched from ear to ear as he started babbling excitedly.

"Jinx! That's great! I can show you the ropes if you want. It's going to be so great with you as a hero and-"

"Wait a second," Jinx cut him off. "Who said I was going to be a hero? I said I was onto bigger and better things, in villainy. There's no way I'd ever be a hero." She shuddered at the thought.

Kid Flash's face blanked.

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'." Jinx sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go…somewhere."

Perceptive as he was, Kid Flash immediately picked up on Jinx's pause before she said, "somewhere."

"Somewhere, huh? That sounds pretty interesting. Where is it?"

Jinx huffed, and stuck her nose in the air.

"That's none of your business."

She picked up her suitcase, and started to walk away.

"Come on, you can trust me, where're you going?"

Her only response to this was to quicken her pace.

"Jinx," Kid Flash had zoomed right in front of her face, their noses almost touching.  
"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

Jinx blinked, forcing the tears back into her eyes.  
_Bad girls don't cry,_ she reminded herself.

"Jinx," he repeated, his voice as serious as it was when she had contacted the Brotherhood of Evil.  
"_Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"_

"No," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Kid Flash sighed, trying to look serious, but a small chuckle escaped.

"Do you usually think things out so well?"

The villainess opened her eyes. They were glowing warningly.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You're more of a 'big picture' kind of person."

A moment of silence, which was broken by the man-in-a-can groaning, "What happened?"

Kid Flash glanced down.

"I've got to take him to jail. Do you promise to still be here when I get back?"

Jinx didn't answer, and he took this as assent. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Jinx exhaled sharply, hardly believing what just happened. She had planned this 'escape' so well, it wasn't supposed to be ruined by Kid Flash at the last moment. She wouldn't let him. The homeless girl picked up her suitcase, and continued in the same direction she was heading before any of this happened. She had barely taken two steps though, when the yellow and red clad superhero appeared in front of her again.

"You broke your promise," He frowned.

"I never promised anything. You just assumed I did."

His smile grew. "That's very evil of you, but I still trust you."

If smoke could have come out of Jinx's orifices, it would have.

"Are you done talking to me yet?" She said, no longer able to contain her contempt for the situation.

"Nope," he said cheerily. "And since you have no where to go, I guess you're not either. Speaking of, on my way to the jailhouse, I had an idea."

"Really," Jinx said dryly, completely uninterested.

Kid Flash paid no attention to her apparent lack of interest as he answered with a happy, "Yep!"

She waited for a minute to hear this 'idea' of his. When he didn't elaborate, she grew frustrated.

"What's the idea?" The villainess asked, giving in to curiosity.

"You," The hero paused for dramatic effect, "Should spend the night with me!"

* * *

When Kid Flash's eyes opened, he saw Jinx's figure retreating into the night. He felt a lump on his head starting to swell. The quick-healing hero thought nothing of it; the bruise would be gone in five minutes.

Kid Flash got up, and sped over to her.

"I don't think I said that right. I meant, I have an apartment not far from the tower, it has an extra bed and everything. You could spend the night, wake up, and then decide what your plan is from there."

"I'm fine," Jinx huffed, quickening her pace, which Kid Flash matched with ease.

"Really?" The hero raised his eyebrows. "Because to me, you look like a girl who was nearly attacked at two in the morning, heading to God-knows-where. Come on, you could come to my apartment, go to sleep and have a decent breakfast in the morning. I'll even make French toast, if you want."

The offer did sound awfully tempting. What was the harm of one night? It's not like they'd be talking; she'd be sleeping most of the time, and she _did_ like French toast.

"Fine." Jinx snapped. "Where do you live?"

Kid Flash tried to hide his huge grin as he swept her up, amidst her protests.

"It'd be way faster if I just took you there."

And they speed off into the night.


	5. Beauty

**A/N **This chapter is double the usual length because I'm not sure the next time I'll be able to update. Life has been very busy. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I can guarantee that it won't be more than three or four weeks before I add another chapter. I'm sorry! Real life sucks.

When Jinx finally opened her eyes, so stunned from the sudden whirlwind that was Kid Flash running, she found herself in front of a rather plain looking building. The brick walls were nondescript, with no vines or graffiti to distinguish one brick from another. The walkway up to the building was simple concrete, leading up to a rusted green door. The windows ranged in cleanliness, from pristine enough to be in a Windex commercial, to barely letting light through. Most of the windows had blinds or curtains closed over them. The shrubbery in front was at a bare minimum: two bushes, one on either side of the door. The bushes were well groomed, however, with thick green leaves cascading over the front porch. There was a very small front lawn, though I don't think you could really call it a lawn. It was more of a minuscule patch of grass between the building and sidewalk, hardly large enough to put a lawnmower on. Jinx wondered for a split second if they cut the grass by hand. The area smelt like dirt. Not in a bad way however, more like the scent of fresh, upturned soil. It smelled healthy, nurturing, fresh. Looking up into the dark of night, Jinx could make out about four stories. How much higher the building was, she didn't know. It was too dark to see.

Jinx had no idea what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. She couldn't picture Kid Flash living somewhere so… homely. She had supposed a mansion, or loft, or somewhere interesting. Not this. As a matter of fact, Jinx was almost sure that Kid Flash was staying a Titans Tower, like Titans East had.

_He probably doesn't trust me near their stuff_ Jinx smirked to herself. She was alright with that. If she was Kid Flash, she wouldn't have let herself within a hundred miles of the place.

Kid Flash watched her face interestedly as Jinx took in the building.

"Well?" he asked, amused "You coming or what?"

The hero grabbed her hand with his, and dragged her towards the door. Jinx looked down, disgusted at the flesh on, well, glove contact. She considered hexing his hand and running off, but curiosity had caught her.

_If this is what the outside of Kid Flash's place looks like, what's the inside like?_ The villainess wondered.

She let herself be pulled towards the front door, which Kid Flash opened with a twist of the knob, allowing her to go in first. Suspiciously, Jinx walked through the door, into a dark room. She stood there with her hands on her hips, refusing to go any farther into the vestibule. The hero boy stepped in behind her, gently closing the door. Together, they headed out into an empty hallway with two doors. One was for an elevator, while the other led to a stairwell, Jinx assumed. Kid Flash headed for the stairwell, while Jinx headed for the elevator. Both stopped and stared at the other.

"I live on the top floor. It'd be way faster if I just took you there."

"No thanks," Jinx replied icily. "I've had enough of you touching me to last a lifetime."

Kid Flash looked highly amused at this comment, but headed for the elevator, none the less. Once inside, Jinx pushed the button for floor seven, the highest floor, and slumped against the wall. The fire-headed boy tapped the wall impatiently as the elevator started to move, making sighs every couple of moments. By the sixth sigh, Jinx was glaring at him.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to take the elevator."

"I didn't think you'd follow me in here!" She whined back.

"I'm a hero! It's my job to protect young girls from villains lurking in elevators!" He said, puffing his chest out to make himself seem more robust, Jinx guessed. To her, he just looked stupid.

"I can protect myself just fine." She snapped at him.

"Didn't seem that way back in the alley," he said under his breath.

Jinx's eyes glowed, and she was just about to prove to him what she could do, when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Finally!" Kid Flash said with yet another sigh, though this one was of relief.

Jinx pushed herself from the elevator, and stood in the narrow hallway, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. Kid Flash rolled his eyes, and stepped from the elevator, heading down the passage with long strides. He stopped at a door numbered '5', and pushed the door opened.

"You don't lock it? That's stupid of you." Jinx said, thinking how the Hive Five could have easily burglarized this place.

"I'm not really too worried about anyone that would be stopped by a lock." The speedster replied confidently. Jinx huffed, and strode into the dark room. Finding a light switch she flipped it on, and looked around.

She was standing in what was perhaps the most boring room she had ever seen. _Everything _was some variation of the same off white color. The walls, the carpet, the ceiling, the lampshades, the curtains, the fridge, the counters, the moldings, the sofa, and even the various pots and pans strewn about the stove seemed to be a cream color. Jinx stared in amazement, taking everything in. It was a moderate-sized room, containing a living room on one side, and a kitchen on the other. On the living room side were two equally boring off-white doors, which she assumed led to bedrooms. Jinx's eyes began to glaze over, just by staring at the same monochrome color scheme.

_Somebody really needs an interior designer_

Jinx advanced into the room, still astounded by how plain it was. Her trance was broken by Kid Flash.

"So, what do you think? Pretty humble for a super hero, huh? I wanted to paint it red and yellow, but Robin said that'd be too conspicuous." He rolled his eyes at the 'absurd' thought that a bright red and yellow living room might be a bit too obvious.

"It's…simple" Jinx said, searching for the right word.

"Yeah, Robin also wouldn't let me deck it out with any of the cool stuff at the tower. "

"Why aren't you just staying in the tower like the Titans East did?" She asked, curiosity leaking into her voice despite her distaste for the crime-fighting group led by a giant bee.

"Let's just say that the Titans East didn't have as much regard for the Titans' stuff as they'd hoped. Robin thought it'd be best if I'd maybe just got my own place." He shrugged, walking to one of the doors in the living room. Jinx processed this before smiling. _So heroes do have a bit of fun…_

"Anyway," Kid Flash added brightly, "I'm gonna get the bedroom ready for you. Be back in a flash."

And indeed, he was back in a flash.

"All good, it's through that door," he said, gesturing towards the door he had just come through and then heading towards the couch with a blanket and sitting down.

"What're you doing?" Jinx asked suspiciously. "I thought you said you had an extra bed."

"I do." He replied with his award-winning smile. "If I take the couch, then the bed is extra."

Jinx stared at him for a moment, into the blue-as-sea eyes, and suddenly felt very drowsy. She would have argued about the bed thing at another time, but right now she just wanted to go to sleep. The villainess headed into the equally drab bedroom , plopped down onto the covers, and fell asleep immediately, snuggling into the pillows that smelled just like Kid Flash.

Jinx awoke early. From the bed, she looked over to an alarm clock perched on the nightstand.

**5:37**

With a groan, she flopped over and tried to go back to sleep. When that proved impossible, the villainess rose, and slowly made her way out of the bedroom.

The main room looked just as boring in the morning as it did at night. The only difference is that the light in the room was natural now, not cast off by one of the many ugly lamps. Jinx glanced over at the sofa, noticing Kid Flash still sound asleep. His mask was off, but a combination of pillows and his unruly hair prevented her from fully seeing his face. The superhero did not look nearly as revved up as when he was awake. In fact, he looked almost… peaceful. Jinx sighed in envy. What she would give to have her life be so easy, so cut-and-dry. Hero sees bad guy, hero beats bad guy up, hero saves the day, and then hero goes out for pizza. That must really be the life.

Jinx continued on into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and glancing carelessly inside. She grabbed a yogurt, checked the expiration date (You could never know with boys.) and sat down to eat it. The pink-haired girl had just opened up the blueberry flavored product, when she realized she'd forgotten to get a spoon. Getting back up, she ambled over to the counter, and began opening drawers at random in search for silverware. The first drawer she opened up looked to be a coupon drawer, the second, a junk drawer. The third and forth turned out to be junk drawers too. The fifth one she opened, though, had pictures.

Inside this drawer, there were photos of places and people, of good times and sad. Most of the pictures featured a fired-headed little boy, and an even younger blonde girl. A few others showed the two children, along with a blonde woman and a strawberry-blond man.

Jinx spent twenty minutes looking through the photographs. Not a single one had a label, like "Pop Pop's Birthday, '94" or "Sheila's Bat Mitzvah." Jinx knew why, though. These pictures were his family, his friends, his life. If he labeled them, and someone found out whom he was, these pictures could be used to find and hurt those related to him.

Jinx slipped one picture of the red-headed boy pushing the little girl on a swing in her pocket, and went back to the bedroom, suddenly feeling tired again. She went back to sleep, and didn't wake up until one.

* * *

Jinx awoke for the second time, blinded by yellow.

She blinked, and her eyes crossed, trying to see what was in front of her. Her hand reached out, and grabbed the obtrusive object sticking to her nose. Holding it out in front of her, she saw that it was simply a yellow Post-It note. Shaking the sleep from her head, Jinx read the note.

**Fighting crime,**

**Be back in a few**

And instead of a signature, Kid Flash had drawn a small lightning bolt.

The realization of where she was hit her like a dead weight.

Mentally, Jinx cursed herself for being so stupid. She had told herself that she would never talk to him again. See how well t_hat_ worked out.

_I was delusional with exhaustion_, Jinx reasoned to herself.

There could be no other reason for her spending the night. None at all. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

However, instead of jumping out of bed, grabbing her stuff, and going, Jinx decided to think things through. Not thinking was what had landed her in this mess in the first place.

Jinx lie in that comfortable bed for nearly twenty minutes, thinking.

_God, this bed is so soft. It must be memory foam or- No! Stop! I'm supposed to be scheming!_

Jinx cursed herself again for losing focus. She needed to concentrate! That was proving exceptionally difficult, though, in such a cozy position.

Wrenching herself from her inner pillow demons, Jinx got up from the bed, and ambled out the door.

She groaned. She'd hoped that she had been imagining the drabness of the living room the night before, but it was still just as plain. Looking around, Jinx knew that she'd never be able to get any thinking done in a place so uninspiring. Without so much as a glance behind her, Jinx walked out of the apartment and into the hallway.

The villainess shook her head. The hallway was, if possible, worse than the apartment. She continued down the hallway, stopping when she came to the entrance of the stairwell. Figuring that she would most likely not be disturbed there, Jinx opened the door and slipped inside.

Color.

Everywhere, color.

Jinx blinked in amazement. Never before had she seen so much color. Everywhere and anywhere she turned in the stairwell, there was color.

There were pictures and paintings and photos everywhere. The walls looked almost like a giant scrapbook, but instead of looking mismatched and awkward, everything here looked…perfect. There were rainbows and flowers and fluffy little bunnies drawn. Jinx edged away from those pictures, and leaned more towards the drawings of dead plants, and graveyards. It was difficult to do, though, because everything wasn't directly separated. There wasn't a line that said "Good stuff on this side, and scary stuff over here." Jinx found a three legged cat next to an angel, and a peaceful lake next to a crying child. The detail of everything was exquisite. Even if the picture was amateur, at best, the effort put into it was evident, and made all the difference. And the mediums! It looked as though every possible substance had been used on these walls. There was watercolor, and acrylic, paper mache, spray paint, pencil, ink, and what even looked like glitter glue. There was cloth glued to the wall, carvings, and something that looked strangely like henna.

Most intriguing to Jinx, however, was a simple little etching. It was drawn down in a corner; most people wouldn't even have noticed it. Drawn in black ink, with no other colors added, was a mermaid. She was drawn very simply, sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Her face was that of a perfect beauty, however, her eyes appeared distant, staring at some far off object. Jinx followed her eyes to a point on the drawn horizon. At the edge of the ocean, was a boat. It was tiny, and the detail was incredibly hard to make out, but Jinx was almost sure that she saw a heart drawn on the boat. She had no idea why the small drawing interested her so much, but something in the sea creature's eyes kept Jinx's attention on her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jinx must have jumped a foot in the air when she heard his gentle whisper right in her ear. Her pink eyes, frightened and huge, glowed with hex energy. She stopped, herself, though. Ironically enough, the villainess didn't want to destroy the beauty of the place.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx demanded to know.

"I live here." Kid Flash answered simply. Jinx scowled at him.

"Excuse me," She said, not sounding polite at all as she tried to push past him to the door.

"Hey, not so fast, people might think you're me." He chuckled at his own joke. Jinx however, just turned and started for the stairs. Kid Flash easily cut her off.

"You really have a thing for running away, don't you?"

Jinx huffed, and crossed her arms. The hero sighed, and sat down on the stairs.

"Come on Jinx just talk to me. Please."

Jinx didn't answer. She also didn't walk away, though. Kid Flash took this as a sign of encouragement.

"I wanted to see your face when you first came in here, but I guess that it's too late for that."

More silence from Jinx.

"This one right here is my favorite," he said, getting up and zipping over to a rather large and grotesque picture of a Venus Fly Trap eating an eyeball.

"You're joking." Jinx said, unable to keep quiet at the idea of Kid Flash actually liking that picture.

"Nope. It got you to talk."

She sighed, and walked over to get a closer look at the drawing. It looked like it had been drawn by an angry twelve year old boy. She couldn't help it, but a chuckle escaped. Kid Flash looked ecstatic that he had made her laugh. Jinx wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"So," Red and yellow boy said, "I'm sorry there's no unicorns here though. Maybe you could add a few."

Jinx ignored his comment, instead focusing on the mermaid again.

"But, really" the hero's voice turned soft.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I _like_ it?" Jinx asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She took a small step towards him, and her voice softened.

"I don't just _like_ it." The girl took another step closer to him. She could now see the rings of blue in his eyes.

"How could I possibly just _like_ a place like this?" Jinx took another step closer. She could see small beads of sweat forming on Kid Flash's face. He was actually nervous!

"I-well, I thought you'd-"

"I don't just _like _it" Jinx continued, her voice turning icy.

"I _hate _it." Though nothing could have been farther from the truth for Jinx, it was worth the lie just to see Kid Flash squirm like that under her gaze.

"You..hate...?"

"Of course I hate it." She sneered. "What were you expecting?"

_Put mustard on that  
_Jinx thought smugly as she pivoted on her heel and headed out the door of the stairwell. She strolled down the hallway, stopping at number five, and headed in, leaving a dazed Kid Flash in her wake.


	6. I'm Out

****

A/N

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in some four months. Summer is coming 'round though, so I will most definitely have some more time on my hands. I'm so sorry, again. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

"…Lose weight, the easy way!"

Click.

"…Just apply it like this, and BAM…"

Click

"…Oh, Julio, te adoro!"

Click

"…Who lives in a cucumber over the sky…"

Click.  
The television went off. Jinx stood, and stretched her cat-like body. The past couple of days had been incredibly uneventful. After realizing that Kid Flash would not let her leave, and that she was essentially a hostage, the sorceress had taken to scheming. She was turning stir-crazy by staying home for so long. Kid Flash had offered to take her out on "supervised outings," but she had refused. Jinx knew he was merely trying to take her out on a date without calling it so. She refused. So, Jinx spent her days thinking of ways to escape at get back at Kid Flash. So far, Jinx had thought of nothing. All of her ideas were complete bogus, and therefore, she ended up in front of the T.V., drowning her sorrows with mindless light and noise.

Jinx pulled the photograph of the smiling Kid Flash and what Jinx assumed was his sister out of her pocket. She had taken to carrying it around with her. She liked it for some reason, the whole peaceful look of the scene. Studying it, Jinx felt her stomach rumble.

She headed to the kitchen. The good thing about being held captive by a speedster was that there was always plenty of food. Kid Flash had such a fast metabolism that he had to eat several times a day to keep up his strength. Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a bag of chips, just as she heard a _whoosh _behind her. Hoping that it was just a trick of her mind, but knowing better, Jinx turned around. Standing in front of her was the aforementioned speedster, Kid Flash, holding one of the most beautiful things Jinx had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hey, I brought pizza," He held up the box as a peace offering.

Grudgingly, Jinx said, "Thanks," and trudged over to where he stood. She opened the box, and grabbed for a slice, but where there had just been a box of pizza, there was nothing but air.

"Hey!" The villainess called out angrily. "What'd you do that for?"

"What's the magic word?" Red and yellow boy called from across the room.

Rolling her eyes, Jinx said, "Please," and received a slice of pizza.

Inwardly, Kid Flash grinned. An earlier Jinx would have blasted the box away from him, and caught it deftly in her hand. This slightly reformed Jinx, however, succumbed to manners instead of violence. The super hero beamed at his work.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied airily, sitting beside her on the sofa. Remarkably, she did not scoot away yet; she also didn't look too thrilled to be sitting next to him.

"Hey," the hero said, his full mouth muffling his voice.

"Must you do that?" Jinx asked, exasperated.

"What?" Kid Flash asked through another mouthful of pizza.

Sighing, Jinx shook her head.

Kid Flash's beeper sounded. He glanced down at it, and sighed.

"Somebody's robbing City Bank; I'll be back in a few."

And without even waiting for acknowledgement from Jinx, the hero sped out the door. Docilely sitting back against the couch, Jinx flipped the T.V. back on.

"…New Grapola! Twice the grape flavor in one-"

Click

"…Call now, and we'll throw in-"

Click

"…Boys, who appear to be between the ages of twelve and seventeen, holding captives-"

Click

"…Always using the same old dental floss?"

Wait.

Jinx paused for a moment, then turned the channel back. The blonde news lady appeared, and spoke about breaking news.

"-Bank. They're demanding five hundred thousand dollars and a pre-release edition of Mega-Monkeys Five. Please, if you have any information, call the toll free number at the bottom of the screen. We will be keeping you updated. Coming live, from the scene of the crime, it's Paige Turner. Paige, what do you have to say?"

The camera switched from the newsroom to the actual scene of the crime, just the outside of Jump City Bank. There was a large crowd, and police barriers keeping the spectators back. That was one thing Jinx never understood about civilians. Why would they want to be near the villain, near the danger? Were they hoping to be taken hostage too? People were so stupid.

The brunette woman, Paige, was repeating the same information that the blonde just said, but perhaps with more gusto, for being present at these actual events can make you more emotional. In fact, this news lady was practically crying as she described the situation. Jinx almost felt bad for her, she had never been on the victim's side of the kidnapping.

Jinx analyzed the scene carefully. Didn't Kid just say he was going to a bank robbery? This wasn't exactly a robbery, but it did seem worthy of super hero attention.

Rain started to fall on the scene. She could hear it pitter-pattering outside her own window, too. The people in the T.V. started to shiver. Absolutely absorbed in the scene, Jinx started to shiver too. Silently, she found herself rooting for Kid Flash, waiting for the moment when the red and yellow spandex boy would appear. A full minute passed, and Jinx was teetering on the edge of her seat. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Jinx knew it was over.

_Ha_ Jinx thought to herself._ Those punk kids got what was coming to them. Should've left the bank heists to the professionals._

Kid Flash was inside the building for less than five minutes, when the bodies came out flying. Stacked into a neat pile, Jinx was shocked to see, was Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and See-More, dressed in civilian's clothes. The villainess rubbed her eyes, stunned. There's no way that it was them, being beaten by Kid Flash. Not the being beaten part, that was certainly believable, but the fact that they could have planned something by themselves. Usually, it was all Jinx who planned the big heists and secret missions. They never had the patience. Jinx could see now, though, that they were doing fine without her. Well, not exactly fine, as their heist had evidently failed, but still, it was the effort that counted.

Still riddled with disbelief, Jinx watched as Kid Flash quickly and efficiently fought each Hive Five member. He fought them so well; Jinx wondered how they thought they could even stand a chance. It infuriated her, a bit, to see her former team, her brothers, taken down so easily. Couldn't Kid Flash have shown them a little mercy, left them with some dignity? It wasn't right of him to utilize such awesome power, when the most impressive power on the Hive Five was the ability to throw eye balls. Jinx's righteous fury, was overpowering her. How dare he do this to her family? True, she may have left them because they were a bunch of babies, but even babies were loved, despite their annoying nature.

With a final punch, Mammoth, the best fighter of them all, fell to the ground. Jinx's fury overpowered her, and she zapped the T.V. It sat there now with a large hole with smoke coming out of it. Jinx didn't care. She was angry. What had she been doing here the past few days, living a comfortable life with Kid Flash, as though her history had just been erased? Jinx couldn't even justify it to herself by saying she was captive, because she knew that wasn't true. If she had truly wanted to leave, she would have been able to escape at any time without Kid Flash noticing. To be honest, Jinx had been loving the non- hectic life of a normal person. But, she realized, she wasn't normal. She was a villain. She knew that if she even walked out onto the street, a dozen police cars would pull up around her and arrest her for even thinking about doing something evil.

It was time, Jinx realized, for her to stop living the dream life. These short few days were a nice vacation from the reality, which was, Jinx was bad. Through and through, she was a jinx. She didn't belong near nice people like Kid Flash and the civilians that were no doubt thanking him right now. Jinx belonged to villainy, it was embedded in her. It ran in her very veins.

Resolve set more firmly than ever before, Jinx stood up, ready to face any barrier in her way.

Oh so fortunately, she didn't have long to wait.

A swoosh, a stop, and quiet.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

He was standing behind her. All the humor was gone from his voice.

"Saw what?" Jinx asked, deciding to play it cool.

"Jinx, there's a giant hole in the T.V., don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Those are my friends! And you- you just attacked them like it was nothing!"

"Jinx, they were holding two girls hostage. What was I supposed to do?"  
Kid Flash's voice, though not raised by any stretch of the imagination, possessed a deadly calm that Jinx had never heard him use before.

"You could have asked them to stop, or-or-or, I don't know, warned them or-"

"'Excuse me, Mammoth, is it okay if punch you?'" The hero pretended to ask.

"Ugh. I don't get why I even bother. What the lot of you do doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm out of here."

And true to her word, Jinx strode forth, and out the door.

As to be expected, Kid Flash caught up to her.

"Jinx, what's gotten into you?"

The villainess pushed the elevator button furiously, ignoring his question.

"I mean, you left them. Doesn't that mean you're done with them?"

"That doesn't mean that I still don't care about them. And it certainly doesn't mean that I'm done with villainy. I see what you've been trying to do. You're trying to get us close that when it comes down to a choice between good and evil, I'll choose good, because that's the side you're on. Yeah, fat chance. I don't care about you, not at all. And what, is taking this damned elevator so long?"

Spinning away from the elevator, Jinx headed towards the stairwell. Wrenching the door open, the elevator finally came to a stop. An old man stepped out, and called,  
"Should I hold the elevator?"  
"You already held it up enough!" Jinx called back angrily.

"Sorry!" Kid Flash mouthed to the bewildered man. "Bad mood, that time of the month, you know."

Still with a stunned expression on his face, the man nodded, and promptly stepped back into the elevator to avoid the scene.

Jinx stepped into the stairwell, and squinted her eyes. She had not been in there since the first time, and refused to get distracted from her goal by some pretty pictures. Taking the stairs two at a time, she quickly descended. Obviously, not quickly enough to outdistance Kid Flash. Surprisingly though, he did not meet her on the stairs.

Finally reaching the bottom landing, Jinx broke free into the entrance of the building without breaking her stride. She headed towards the front door, pulled in open, and smacked her face into something very hard: Kid Flash.

"Ow!" she complained, rubbing her nose.

"Will you please stop and listen to me?" Kid Flash pleaded.

"No." And she tried to push past him, to no avail. Summoning electricity to her fingertips, Jinx merely pushed against the hero's suit, enough voltage to knock out an elephant.

"Sorry, the suit doesn't conduct electricity. Or maybe you just wanted to touch my abs, in which case, feel free."

He had that stupid grin back on, like he was the funniest person on the face of the planet.

"_Why, why_ won't you just let me leave?" The sorceress begged. "What do you gain by me staying here?"

"You're better than evil. I know it. Just let me prove it to you."

"No." Jinx said, sounding like a big baby. All the same, a big baby couldn't have produced the hex energy she did to send Kid Flash flying off his feet and out the door frame like she did.


End file.
